ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Returned to Town
Summer time has come along into the town and Charlie still feels more and more down. Thanks to the time-jumping, Sasha returned to town and finds the gang in the park. Ratchet: Sasha? Sasha: Good to see you again, everyone. Kiva: Same, Sasha. Are you still three months along? Sasha: Yes, thanks to the starship. Kiva: That's great, Sasha. Did you have everything you need? Sasha: Yes. Karai helped me choose the right equipment when the baby comes into the world. Kiva: Wow... That's new. Decided a new name yet? Sasha: Still nothing.. What do you think? Kiva: I was thinking maybe...either David or Jake. What do you think? - Realized that the name "Jake" is a future sign, Sasha was speechless for a few seconds, then realized the future of the child's name unfold today. Sasha: ...Jake....sounds perfect. Kiva: Wonderful. Jake it is. Ratchet: Yeah, I like it. Hang on... Kiva, remember we went to the Future Middleton? Kiva: Yeah, your future son faded away when the Time Monkey got destroyed. Why? Jimmy: Wait, wait.. What are you saying? Sasha: We found him, in another universe, where Ultron took over the world. Both the children of the Avengers and Jake fought back and won, with our help. Timmy: Then what? Ratchet: He felt sorry about the Time Monkey incident we dealt with, in our reality. We promised him that we will name the baby after him, because 'there is always another chance to live'. Sasha: That's what he said before we go back to our timeline. Kiva: Wow... Cheetara: That's a wonderful story, Sasha. Knowing that there is any chance to live, this moment has to be it. I'm proud of both of you. Kiva: Yeah, me too. Ratchet: Thanks, guys. I had to admit, protecting Sasha while stopping the Dark Organization is gonna be tough. Sasha: I can look after myself, dear. Don't worry, Clank can support me and the baby during the missions. Terra: Good idea, Sasha. Captain, do you still have your father's Hover Boots? Kiva: Well, I thought he lost them. Ratchet: Not quite. Sasha recovered them during our first trip to London. Kiva: Oh, that's right! I almost forgot about that. Sasha: Where's Reia? Ratchet: She returned to the starship. Something about what Whis gives us. Sasha: Who's Whis? Kiva: Whis is a new ally, from what I understand. He seems nice. Can't say the same about this "Beerus" guy he mentioned. Sasha: We can trust Whis. He might be the secret to unlocking Reia's powers further more. Kiva: It's not simple, Sasha. He thinks that either President Snow or Mag Shaw knows the secret. Sasha: President Snow would not give up information easily. He's too keen of stopping any rebellion against him, even the Mockingjay. Ratchet: This "Mag Shaw" guy seems suspicious however... Kiva: Yeah. I wonder who she is... Sasha: We'll investigate this later. Right now, there are reports that the Dark Organization is after the remaining Holocrons in other worlds. Kiva: Okay... Sasha: Just to refresh your memory, do you know what a Holocron is? Kiva: Well, from what I understand, Holocrons contain knowledge and wisdom. Sasha: That's right. The ones we're after are Jedi Holocrons, said to contain wisdom long before Master Yoda's passing. Kiva: Have you guys got those already? Sasha: No. We had Obi-Wan to thank for those artifacts scattered to many worlds. Now, the main problem is, Quorra discovered that the Dark Organization is also after the Holocrons, for their purpose. Kiva: Oh... - Genis and Raine head for the park to meet up with Sasha. Genis: Sasha, you're back! Sasha: Yes, and happily so. Did you guys find anything? Genis: Yeah. A few months ago, the Little Red-Haired Girl said that Hatchet is in a sleeping world. He's probably out of there by now. Kiva: Yeah. It'll be tough to track him down. Sasha: Calm down, guys. Hatchet has half of his members to hunt down the remaining Holocrons in different worlds. If we can follow Reia, who can sense his trail, we can take down the members one at a time and get the Holocrons before they do. Genis: And the other half? Sasha: Probably on standby... Kiva: For what? Sasha: No one knows. But we need to stand together, if there's any chance to show both heroes and the Dark Organization the courage of our own hearts. Kiva: Yeah, we'll show them! Sasha: I like your spirit, Kiva. That's the motivation we need. Kiva: I know. - Suddenly, Charlie walked towards the park sees another kid flying a kite with little results. Genis: I guess we have a plan of attack now, huh? Kiva: Yeah. It's the best we had right now. Kid: Excuse me? Genis: Huh? Kiva: Oh! Is there something wrong? Kid: Have you ever flown a kite? Kiva: Hmm... Well, when I was little, yeah. Kid: That's great! - The boy handed Kiva his kite, so he thought she can show him how to fly it. Genis: Are you sure about this, Kiva? Kiva: I think so. Plus, it's been a long while since I flew one. Alright, flying a kite can be a little tough, but with the right wind and speed, it'll get your kite to fly. Kid: Really? Kiva: Yeah. Above all, just keep it simple. Kid: Which way, ma'am? Kiva: Go west, young man. And...go! - The kid ran with his kite with little air. Charlie: I hope the little guy doesn't get discouraged, Snoopy. He doesn't quite know how difficult this will be. Genis: Do you think it's gonna be that easy for him? Charlie: Perhaps. It doesn't just happen over- - Snoopy then sees the kid's kite flying into the air. Genis: Wow... It flew! Kiva: Totally! Kid: Thanks, ma'am. You sure know your kites. Do you want to try? Kiva: Well, sure. - Kiva then borrowed the kid's kite and it stays in the air. Reia returned and sees Kiva flying a kite. Reia: Trying something new? Kiva: Actually, we're teaching this kid to fly a kite. Reia: Looks like it soared high, sis. Do you teach him yourself? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Nice job. (This feeling... This enjoyment feels just right.) Kiva: Reia, are you feeling okay? Reia: ..Yeah. When this is over, I like to show you something. Something that I wore Ratchet took me in. Kiva: Oh, okay. Like an armor or something? Reia: It's best to see for yourself. - Suddenly, a rumbling noise shook the ground slightly. Genis: An earthquake? Kiva: No. Sounds like Calamitous' heading for us. Ratchet: Sorry, Charlie. We have to go for a while. Come on! - As they ran, they can hear Charlie's voice. Charlie: Don't give up! Kiva: We won't! - The gang ran out of town to stop Calamitous in his tracks. Category:Scenes